Stfu
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Okay so I made a mistake, well I made a mistake with sting. I like him that was why it was so simple.
1. The mistake

Seeing sting stare at me from the bar felt awkward. Sting flicked his tongue at me slowly. My face grew red. He smirked at me. His eyes were darker than usual and wait is he walking over to me? Crap sting stay over there. You will make my face blush even harder..

"Hey blondie" and he's drunk great. I stand up and sting follows me.

"Blondie"

"You know I'm not the only one who's blonde." He seems less in a drunken state.

"Lucy " I turned around and seen sting was about seven inches away from me.

"What is it sting?" He walked close to me causing a faint blush creeping on my face. Our lips were almost touching. He eyed me up and down then smirked.

"I like you." I blushed even more. I may like him but not in his half drunken state.

"Have you ever heard of the saying stfu sting."

"Yeah"

"Well you need to. " I walked away and he ran behind me. I opened her door and went inside my house. Sting came in.

"What do you want sting?"

"You"

"Hu-" I was cut off when I felt a touch on my lips and his hands around my waist. I backed away.

"St...sting" He just looked at me.

"Trust me I Woke up and seen a note on my desk. My memories of last night played in my head.

Sting pulled down his boxers and looked at Lucy. She nodded and he went inside her. Lucy dug her nails into sting's back. The pain went away and he felt Lucy rock her hips.  
"Faster" He started to move faster. Lucy began to moan. He moved even faster Lucy gripped onto the sheets.  
"sting" She moaned. sting began to thrust deeper. Lucy was close to screaming his name. sting could feel her. She was close. She felt sting's hands rub her mounds with each thrust. Lucy gripped onto the bed tighter. sting came and so did she. sting flipped Lucy over and push himself inside her. He thruster slow like before.  
"sting please" At that moment he began to thrust faster and deeper. Lucy threw her head back.  
"sting" sting held Lucy's hips. His thrust moved even faster then before. He came on her and Lucy came.  
"Hey lucy I have to go. Also that was amazing." Lucy blushed as she felt his hands reach and rub her mounds. He lowered down and began to lick her. Lucy's hands ran through his hair. He went lower and rub/lick her clit.  
"sting!" His fingers went inside her. He began to finger her until she came. He pushed himself in and out of her slowly. Her head went back.  
"sting faster" He moved even faster making her grip the bed sheets.  
"sting" Her moans turning him on even more. sting moved even faster. Lucy gripped the sheets even tighter.  
"Ugh!" She was close and he can tell. sting slowed down and she looked at him. He pushed deeper and faster than before. sting groped onto her mounds.

"sting ~!" He smirked as she tilted her head back screaming his name. She came and sting then came also. I grabbed my robe and put it on.

"Hey blondie Text me later. I had to go since there was a meeting today. " Lucy turned around as she saw gray and erza come through her window.

"Where's natsu and happy?" Erza covered the blushing Gray's face.

"On a mission with lissanna they will be back next week.

"Okay"

"Why are you only in a robe?" Gray asked

"I live here so I can wear a robe around the house if I want to. " She said nonchalantly. Erza removed her hands from covering Gray's eyes.

"Anyway were going out for breakfast are you coming? " Erza asked and lucy nodded.

"Just let me get dressed. Lucy got ready and the three walked to the cafe. They decided to sit outside on the balcony.

"So lucy you left the bar early why?"

"Ummm well I was tierd."

"You left with a guy. He looked like a member of sabertooth. "

"I was-" She was cut off.

"She was tierd so I took her home no problem. " Lucy turned her head and seen sting. He winked at her.

"Is that true lucy?" Lucy nodded

"Yeah"

"Well sting why don't you sit with us.

"No! I mean he has a meeting. " She said

"Really " sting chuckled

"As much as I would like to stay I have to go. " He kissed lucy. Erza and gray froze.

"Goodbye lucy" Lucy blushed

"Sting you baka!" She said as she flailed her arms around.


	2. Our little deal

"Sting how did you get in my house?!"

"Geez Blondie don't yell."

"Answer my question."

"I was let in by your landlord."

"What!?" Sting unplugged his ears.

"She says she shipped me with you. Whatever that ment."

"Ship?"

"Yeah"

"She wants me to be with you."

"Well I can agree on that."

"Wait what!?"

"Geez Blondie it is the pregnancy or is this usually you?" Lucy looked at him. "Pregnancy?"

"Yeah your pregnant."

"How do you know? Are you joking with me?"

"No I'm a dragon slayer I know things about you before you do."

"Haha" Lucy laughed.

"Oh you don't believe me take the test."

Twenty minutes later

Lucy came out the bathroom and looked at sting.

"Positive" Sting chuckled at her.

"Sting why are you laughing? This I'd serious."

"Don't worry I will be there for you." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because I like you." He said causing her to blush.

"Sting"

"Like a friend." Her blush changed to a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh" She looked down. Sting looked at her and smirked.

"Blondie you like me?" He smirked

"What no!"

"Yes you do." She looked at him.

"Your blushing"

"So what" he kissed her and backed away.

"I thought you said we were friends."

"You do like me." Lucy stayed silent. He kissed her twice.

"Sting!"

"Haha how about we make a deal. If you get me to like you by the end of this pregnancy I will marry you. If you don't we can just stay friends."

"Really?"

"I will give you five seconds to agree or I will leave. Five"

"Sting"

"Four"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Three" He said as he started to walk near the door.

"Hey"

"Two" He opened the door.

"Okay I agree."

"Oh so that means you like me." He smirked. Lucy slapped him.

"what was that for?"

"I just wanted to smack that smirk off your face." Sting rubbed his jaw, Lucy laughed.

"Lucy-san your so evil."

"Oh you stopped calling me Blondie."

"Yeah I didn't want to make you mad at me." Lucy looked at him. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I guess this is a new start for both of us ne?"

"Yeah" He patted Lucy's head.

"You know your super short."

"Sting you Baka." She hit him on the head.

"I'm going to bed good night baka. "

"Good night Lucy-san."

Morning

Lucy turned around. She opened her eyes as she felt someone's arm go around her waist. She fell back as she saw it was sting. Lucy almost fell off but sting pulled her back on.

"I don't want you or our future son to get hurt."

"Or daughter"

"Yeah but most likely it's going to be a boy."

"Its a girl." Sting pulled her close.

"Wait in a couple of months." He kissed her and got out of bed. Lucy sat up and looked at him. He winked at her causing her to blush.

"Stay here" He left from her room. Thirty minutes later Lucy smelled something delicious. She stood up and looked out the door.

"Come out" she walked out and sat down. Sting sat the breakfast in front of her.

"Eat up" he sat across from her and didn't eat until she did. Her face lit up.

"Sting this is Delicious."

"I knew you would like it."


	3. Oops

I went to bed after coming home from a late mission but heard a noise so I got up and peeked through my door. I saw sting and lector. I opened my door and looked at them.

"I'm sorry to wake you Blondie."

"Close and lock my window before going to sleep." I sighed and went back in my room and went back to sleep. I felt something on my back and noticed it was lector. He fell asleep and I liked the feeling. Sting slept next to me. This night sleep felt much better than usual something in which I actually enjoyed, until sting touched me which actually felt good in his sleep. He is so sexual. His hands rubbed in between my legs. Whuch caused me to bite my lip. I guess he will pay tomorrow.

Origanal p.o.v

Lucy looked at the sleeping sting next to her and grabbed a marker. Lector covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Lucy crawled over sting and pulled the marker cap off. She started to draw on stings face. Sting woke up and pinned her down.

"Lector help me"

"I'm sorry lucy but I must go."

"What why?" She asked me while typing to fight back sting so he wouldn't get marker on her face.

"I don't want marker on me too." He chuckled and flew out the window closing it behind him. Sting looked back at her.

"Gomene sting-sama" He stayed silent with his glare still on his face. He pushed the marker even closer.

"Okay what do I have to do? " Sting shook his head. Lucy flipped sting over and pinned him than ran. Sting picked up the marker and chased after her. Lucy jumped over the couch. Sting attempted to jump but fell face first. Lucy giggled at him. Sting stood back up and Lucy ran. He went after her. Lucy locked herself in the bathroom. Sting hid in Lucy's room. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Sting tackled her both of her hands in one of his bands. He smirked and moved the marker even closer to her. Lucy hit his hand and it hit his face. Creating another drawing. He grabbed the marker and drew on her she grabbed the marker and drew back on her. The two started to draw on each other. Lucy grabbed the marker but didn't draw on Sting's face. She began to laugh. He arched an brow.

"You look too funny." He grabbed the marker and drew on her. Then smirked at her. He got off of her and washed his face in the bathroom. Lucy looked at her face in the mirror. She had a few marks on her face but no problem but sting's initials were on her chest causing her to blush. Sting poked her. She turned around to face him and he kissed her causing her to blush hard. She lifted her bangs and saw a dick. Lucy faced sting. He gulped.

"Run" Sting began to run with Lucy chasing after him. She grabbed a vase and threw it at him. It hit him and he fell. While sting was asleep(maybe) lucy drew on him. Then two dicks on his face one labeled Natsu and the other rogue. When sting woke up he saw Lucy reading with a smirk. He looked in the mirror.

"You actually sucked mine." She blushed


	4. Lucky me luck you

"Lucy we have to tell them. "

"Why? Do we really have to."

"People will have to notice soon. Look at you. It's only been three months. It's not even safe for you to do dangerous missions right now."

"Sting will you help me tell them."

"As much as I fear for my life I will still." Lucy hugged him.

"Thank you. "

"Come on " Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to the guild. As soon as he kicked the door open he made lucy duck down. She did as he said and the chair flew past the two. Sting and Lucy walked inside. After mutiple attempts to get the guild's attention lucy walked on stage with a glass of water. She drunk it and dropped the glass. Letting it shatter. She touched the glass and it turned into a key.

"Open gate of the prince! yuziki!" Yuziki came out and looked at her.

" What is it drama queen. " She sighed.

"I thought we agreed on you not calling me that anymore. "

"Yeah but I like it for you."

"Yuziki get the crowds attention. " Yuziki looked at her then sting.

" Just kiss him." Yuziki then returned back. Lucy signaled sting to come on the stage. He walked up and Lucy kissed him. Sting held on her hips and kissed her back. The fight stopped and people looked at the two blondes in front of them.

" Lu-chan when did you start dating sting."

"We haven-" sting covered lucy's mouth and spoke for her.

"For about five months now." Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he let go of her mouth.

"Mina we have an announcement to make." Lucy said

"What is it. "

"Lucy's pregnant " He said. The guild stayed silent. Sting knew he was going to die today. The guild erupted in cheers.

" Is it a boy or a girl?" Bisca asked

"We will find out tomorrow. " Lucy said.

"Lu-chan is going to be a mommy."

"What powers do you think she or he or they will get?" Erza said.

"We don't know. We guess that most likely he or she will inhabit my power and lucy's. "

"They?" Sting said then had a vision of him, lucy, and thirty children. He looked at her and held her hands.

"Do you feel like there's thirty children inside you?"

"No" lucy giggled.

"Thirty five at least" sting froze and lucy laughed.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled. It started to become late.

"GoodNight mina!" Lucy and sting yelled.

"Night lucy and sting." The two left.

"Five months huh?"

"Yeah I probably would have been done if I didn't say that." Lucy giggled at him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. "

" I can't wait to see our little boy."

"Our little girl."

"Fine then if I win lucy you have to say I love you sting and post I love sting eucliffe everywhere. "

"If you loose I want you to Put ice cubes in your underwear for an hour.

The next day

"Congratulations you two are having twin girls. "Sting ran out.

"Thank you so much. See you next time." Lucy ran after him. Lucy chased him into her apartment.

" You have to do it sting. " He grabbed the ice cubes and put them in his boxers. He shivered at first then smirked.

" I don't feel anything at all. Ahhh!" Lucy looked at him then began to laugh as he ran around the apartment. Lucy took a nap thirty minutes later and sting looked at her. He started to take the ice out. Lucy's innocent face made him blush. After he took a shower she was still asleep. He picked up Lucy and put her in her bed. He laid next to her and went to bed.


	5. A failed date

"Sting" Lucy wined. An rieed and exhausted sting came and opened the door.

" Yes Lucy "

"Can you get me ice cream? "

"Sure what flavor?"

"Any" Lucy smiled at him.

" one more thing." He turned around and seen a blushing Lucy.

" Can we go somewhere today?"

"Sure where?"

"Hmm the park"

"Fine" Lucy smiled and hugged him. Sting shook his head and patted the top of her head. Lucy let go of her and bought the ice cream. He looked tierd. The cashier laughed at him.

" Someone is having a stressful day. "

" Yeah "

" Well you could get some sleep sir."

"I will when I get home. "

"Well here you go." Sting looked at his receipt and saw her number.

"Can we meet tonight . " He sighed

"Sure" Sting then walked back home. He put the ice cream in the freezer and crashed on the couch. Lucy stood up and ate her ice cream. She giggled as she saw the sleeping blonde boy on the floor. Lucy walked back into her room and began to watch tv. Sting woke up and went into Lucy's room to see her asleep. He turned off her tv and got ready to see the cashier he met earlier. The two went out to dinner and had a little fun but sting missed Lucy. The two were not dating but he felt wrong for leaving her. When the date ended. Sting went back to Lucy. He looked at her. She smirked at him.

" How did your date go."

"Horrible "

"Awe too bad" Sting looked at her.

" Lucy your not going on any dates soon are you? "

" Maybe" She giggled. Sting sat up.

" Sting" He kissed her. What suprised him was when she kissed him back.

" Lucy please don't be with anyone but me." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Okay" He kissed her again but more passionately.

"Be careful this is how I got pregnant in the first place. " She giggled sting smiled at her.

''I will" He kissed her again.


	6. Lucy has a powerful kick

Lucy laid in her bed asleep. It had been eight months seven days and twenty three hours of Lucy's pregnancy. She watched TV, wrote to her mother, eaten, and even talked to her friends. Lucy just felt strange ever since sting went on that mission two months ago. She heard her door open and saw him.

"Hey Lucy"

"Sting" Lucy kissed him. She then punched him in the arm.

"Owe" sting rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?"

"I was worried sting. You could have at least contacted me. " Sting looked into the brown specks of his girlfriend and seen her fold her arms and pout. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Now I know why I like you so much." She looked the other way and her turn her face towards the window.

"The reason why is because your different." Sting said as he sat his blue luggage bag down.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your kind, beautiful, generous, sweet, bubbly, caring, strong, and smart. I love that about you." She looked at him.

"Shut up" She said with a blush.

"But it's true." Sting said

"And I'm sure you would make a great mother." She had a small smile.

"Now smile for me or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will tickle you." Sting began to tickle her, causing for her to laugh.

"Okay okay baka"

"Good now, I didn't want you to be mad at me. Since I really missed you, out know that right Lucy."

"I missed you too, You scared me when you weren't here for these past two months."

"I'm sorry, but I had no way to contact you."

"Okay" Lucy said. She hugged him tightly. Sting blushed hard.

"I still missed you sting."

"I missed you too Lucy."

Lucy sat on her bed and relaxed from a day at the guild. It had been over nine months. The babies were due any day now. Sting looked at Lucy when he came home. He saw her porcelain face and beauty. She was so perfect that he didn't know why she chose him. Even if the mistake no experience didn't happen then why did she choose him? He smiled at her.

"Soon it will be more than just us two. Till then I guess we have each other." Sting kissed her then went to take a shower. Lucy sat up and went to get a glass of water. She drunk it but dropped the glass fast. Sting came out the shower and looked at Lucy.

"Why didn't you get me out the shower earlier!" Sting said as he sped through the streets.

"I'm sorry it just happened at the same moment you came outside the bathroom!" Sting saw that there was traffic. Sting ran with Lucy in his arms to the hospital.

At the hospital

Sting paced back and forth through the hospital. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector watched him. The rest of the fairy tail guild then went silent and waited for sting to calm down.

"Relax, it's not that bad." Rogue said. A doctor came out with a red mark on his face the size of Lucy's shoe.

"Yeah we might need you sting." Sting went in the back.

The next day

Fairy tail and Sabertooth slept in the lobby. Sting came out with two babies in his arms. The guild woke up. They saw a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like her father and the other with blonde hair and brown eyes like her mother. One giggle and the other hiccupped.

"Awe"

"What's their names?" Erza asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"We don't know yet. We are still choosing."

"Are we able to see Lucy?" Master asked

"Not yet but soon. I have to go in the back I hope you all get to see my beauty as much as I do right now." Sting walked in the back.

"Those two sure are adorable." Levy said

"Lucy must be exhausted. I know I would have been." Evergreen told the groups.

"I finally have two nieces, great." Rogue said

"Yeah I can't wait to have some of any own one day." Mira said

I am so sorry for the late update. Also what should I name the twins?


	7. New yeas

Lucy woke up with an exhausted look on her face. She saw her guild and sting with a happy smile on their faces along with sabertooth.

"There so beautiful." Lucy widened her eyes as she felt Sting's lips connect with hers. He heard the awes from the two guilds. Sting backed away and chuckled.

"Babe you still blush so easily. I know I hate to admit this but.."

"But...?"

"You actually found a way for me to fall in love with you." Sting said rubbing the back of his head. Lucy giggled with a blush on her face.

"How?"

"Well to tell you the truth I had always had an crush on you. Ever since after the grand magic games. I couldn't get that pretty face our of my head. Nor your voice. So seeing you out that night I thought you would only like me for not being me and acting like a drunk. I drunk so many bottles that night that my vision blurred. The strange thing was that my vision remained clear when I saw you. So I stumbled my way to talk to you." Lucy heard the girls fangirl causing the twins to wake up. Lucy and sting began to calm the two little girls down.

"So Lucy will you?"

"Will I?"

"Like what I said during our little deal, I will marry you."

"Sting" Lucy said with a blush.

"Like a friend."

"What the.. How is that even possible?!" Lucy woke up the girls again causing the two to calm them down. Sting chuckled for the second time.

"I am just kidding. Guys can you give me and Lucy some privacy?"

"Sure" The guilds went back in the lobby. Sting kissed Lucy wiping the pout off of her face. She gripped his face and kissed him back.

New years eve

Levy held one twin while Erza held the other with sparkles in her eyes. The many guilds came to Lucy and Sting's wedding wanting to see the rare dragon slayer twins everyone talked about. Rumor has it that on new year's their powers come and their eyes turn just like their mom's. The same sparkles like star dust. Lucy and Sting didn't want to do their kiss for their wedding until the strike of midnight. This makes Lucy's and Sting's power even stronger also as it is rare for a celestial mage and a dragon slayer to get married but the two's powers grow stronger.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new year" Lucy kissed sting surprising him on how fast she was to kiss him. The crowd cheered and seen the babies powers come in through starlight while energy flowed from sting and Lucy's kiss. The two's powers growing. The two backed away.

"I love you Lucy." Lucy put her forehead against his.

"I love you too sting." The two chuckled and held one of the twins in their arms. Everyone began to celebrate new years.


End file.
